


Just... Dudes Being Dudes. (drabble)

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied sexy times, M/M, SEE I CANT WRITE SMUT AT ALL AND IM PRETTY SURE IM NOT L EGA L L Y A LLOWED TO DO IT YET LMAO, that event has me in shambles aohdhfhfhdf, thirsty boy hours, too pure for this shit but my body says yes hhghhhhhhhhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: “bro, it’s not like i love you or anything.”said the both of them a month ago.





	Just... Dudes Being Dudes. (drabble)

Out of nowhere, Boston grabbed Peking from the back and pulled him into a violent kiss, obviously surprising the poor man that was just minding his own business reading a book.

It felt like they made out forever, until Peking finally pushed him away, a mix of amusement and annoyance in his mind. He laughed, “You really should learn to control your emotions, you vermin.”

“Ahah, but you wanted it, didn’t you?!” There was this childish grin on Boston’s stupid face that Peking couldn’t help being attracted to; it was adorable on a hotheaded lobster like him. Boston nuzzled his head into the crook of Peking’s neck, and trailed small bites along it.

Peking gripped the book in his hand shut, bit his lip, and shuddered as Boston had moved up to his jawline, to his cheek. His ~~yaoi~~ hands had already began unbuttoning the lusty-eyed man’s vest.

BUT T H EN, Boston abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at the breathless Peking with a mocking, dumbfounded look on his face. The duck wanted to hit the lobster’s head with the book. “You know,” Boston spoke in the most monotonous voice he could ever manage, “You’re awfully sensitive today.” That set Peking on fire.

He coughed to hide his embarrassment. Peking shrugged, and leaned back into Boston’s chest, who had wrapped his arms around him. Under his breath, he whispered, “It’s common sense for a person to feel aroused when they’re being caressed like- this?!”

Now, Peking couldn’t control himself from whimpering out loud as Boston began nipping away at the flesh of his ear. It didn’t help that with his vest now gone, and the only barrier between them is the thin fabric of his changshan, he felt every stroke, every circling motion of Boston’s fingers rubbing his chest, his abdomen, and the lower part of his stomach. It felt like the temperature in that room rose a thousand degrees higher.

Peking pulled Boston into another kiss, even more violent this time, and he moaned his partner’s name into his mouth, his hands ripping Boston’s top open.

“Peking, Hawthorne needs help- oh my GOD.”

The lovers froze in their jumbled state as Yuxiang stood by the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Then she slowly slid the door shut. Her footsteps faded into the distance. They only heard her mumble, “These horny old men, I swear...”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PARCHED, AND GENTLEMAN SPY PEKING IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE ITS SUPPOSED TO BE WINTER BREAK ISNT IT, BUT NAHHH COUS ELEX FUCKING HATES US
> 
> one good thing is, pekinglobster real


End file.
